The present invention disclosed herein relates to a system and method for treating substrates, and more particularly, to a system and method for performing a photolithography process for wafers.
A variety of processes such as a cleaning process, a depositing process, a photolithography process, an etching process, an ion implanting process, etc are performed to manufacture semiconductor devices. The photography process for farming a pattern plays an important role in high integration of the semiconductor devices.
Generally, a system for performing the photolithography process includes a coating unit for coating resist on a wafer, a developing unit for performing a developing process for the wafer that has gone through an exposure process, and a treating module having an interface for inline-connection with an exposure apparatus. In recent years, with the high-integration of the semiconductor devices, the time for performing the exposure process has been increased. This leads to wafer congestion in the exposure apparatus. Therefore, the treating efficiencies in the coating and developing units that are provided in a substrate treating module are significantly deteriorated.